Chocolate Frog Card
]] Chocolate Frog Cards (also known as Famous Witches and Wizards Cards) are trading cards that contain the pictures and information on many different wizards and witches on them. The Cards are obtained by buying Chocolate Frogs. Each pack contains a random card inserted into the packet. Overview examines his very first card, given to him by Ron Weasley. Albus Dumbledore appears on the front]] Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry collect and trade the cards. Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were swapping cards in the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, and Neville were trading them on the Hogwarts Express. Neville Longbottom, however, was not a collector, as when Harry gave him a Chocolate Frog, he gave the card to Harry. Notices about who wants which card even appear on the Gryffindor notice-board, in the common room. There are over 101 known cards total. Of course, with the rise of new famous individuals comes new cards to the potentially never ending expansion. History Collectible cards featuring famous witches and wizards were first packaged with Chocolate Frogs in November 1926. The Daily Prophet reported on this introduction in its 29 November 1926 issue. When Albus Dumbledore was being discredited by the Ministry of Magic, he was removed from the Wizengamot and from the International Confederation of Wizards. He told Bill Weasley that he didn't care what they did to him, as long as they didn't take him off Chocolate Frog cards. At the end of the 1995-1996 school year, Ronald Weasley received a number of Chocolate Frogs from his brothers Fred and George and propped one of Dumbledore against his water jug, suggesting perhaps that either Dumbledore had not been taken off the cards, or if he had been, was swiftly reinstated following the recent revelations regarding Lord Voldemort. Note: In all likelyhood, Dumbledore's comment was either meant as a jest, or to imply that he simply didn't care about the Ministry's attempts to discredit him. As plenty of people featured on Chocolate Frog Cards are downright evil, there's no reason to think the Ministry would actually remove him from the Cards, if they even have the authority to do so. List of known cards ;Alberic Grunnion :Invented the Dungbomb. ;Alberta Toothill (1391–1483) :Winner of the All-England Wizarding Duelling Competition competition of 1430. Famously overcame the favourite, Samson Wiblin, with a blasting curse. ;Albus Dumbledore (1881-1997) :Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. :Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. ;Andros the Invincible :Alleged to have been the only known wizard to produce a Patronus the size of a giant. ;Archibald Alderton :Famous for blowing up a hamlet of Little Dropping, Hampshire while trying to magically mix a birthday cake. ;Armando Dippet :Headmaster of Hogwarts, circa 1940s. ;Babayaga :Medieval Russian Hag who regularly ate children for breakfast, and presumably lunch and dinner. ;Beatrix Bloxam :Beatrix Bloxam was the author of the Toadstool Tales, a series of children’s books since banned because they have been found to cause nausea and vomiting. ;Beaumont Marjoribanks :Discovered Gillyweed. ;Bertie Bott (1935–present) :Inventor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. ;Bowman Wright :Inventor of the Golden Snitch. ;Bridget Wenlock (1202–1285) :Famous Arithmancer who was the first to establish the magical properties of the number seven. ;Chauncey Oldridge (1342–1379) :First known victim of Dragon pox. ;Circe :Greek witch who lived in Aeaea and turned lost sailors into pigs. ;Cliodna :Irish druidess who first discovered the properties of Moondew. ;Cornelius Agrippa (1486–1535) :A German mystic and alchemist. ;Cyprian Youdle (1312–1357) :Only Quidditch referee to die during a Quidditch match. ;Dymphna Furmage (1612—1698) :A witch who got famously abducted by pixies. ;Dzou Yen (4th century B.C) :Chinese alchemist. ;Ethelred the Ever-Ready :Famous for taking offence at nothing and cursing innocent bystanders. Died in jail. ;Falco Aesalon :The first recorded Animagus. He was able to turn himself into a Falcon. ;Felix Summerbee (1447-1508) :Inventor of Cheering Charms. ;Fulbert the Fearful :Famous for being too cowardly to even leave his own house. Died when a defensive charm backfired and his roof caved in. ;Gifford Ollerton (1390–1441) :Famous Giant slayer, killed the giant Hengist of Upper Barnton. ;Godric Gryffindor :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Gave his name to one of the four houses. ;Gondoline Oliphant :Famous for studying trolls. ;Gregory the Smarmy :Famous originator of Gregory's Unctuous Unction. ;Gringott :The richest goblin ever and the founder of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. ;Gwenog Jones :Captain and Beater of the all-female national Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. ;Harry Potter (1980-) :The boy who lived. ;Heathcote Barbary :Plays the Rhythm Guitar for the popular Wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. ;Helga Hufflepuff :Co-founder of Hogwarts, gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Hengist of Woodcroft :Founder of Hogsmeade Village. ;Hermione GrangerHarry Potter Secrets: Highlights of J.K. Rowling’s US Book Tour at The Bibliophilists :- ;Herpo the Foul :First known creator of the Basilisk and a Horcrux ;Ignatia Wildsmith (1227–1320) :Inventor of Floo Powder. ;Indira Choudry :Witch who played as a Beater for the English National Quidditch team. ;Joscelind Wadcock :Chaser for Puddlemore United Quidditch Team. ;Laverne de Montmorency :Witch who invented a large number of Love Potions. ;Leopoldina Smethwyck :First witch to referee a Quidditch match. ;Merlin :Famous for his role in the King Arthur Chronicles. ;Merwyn the Malicious :Credited for the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. ;Minerva McGonagallPottermore Presents - Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 1 (Minerva McGonagall) :- ;Mirabella Plunkett :Famously fell in love with a merman in Loch Lomond but her parents forbade her to marry him. Eventually she transfigured herself into a haddock and was never seen again. ;Miranda Goshawk :Author of The Standard Book of Spells series, which is the set of textbooks used at Hogwarts. ;Mopsus :A Greek soothsayer who defeated the seer Calchas in a contest of their powers. ;Morgan le Fay :Morgan le Fay was the child of the Duke of Cornwall and Igraine. She was a Dark witch, and very powerful. ;Musidora Barkwith :A famous musical composer, whose unfinished work is now banned since it contained an exploding tuba, that blew the roof top off of the Town Hall in Ackerley. ;Newt Scamander :Regarded as the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander is the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which has been an approved textbook at Hogwarts since its publication in 1927 and can be found in most wizarding households. ;Oswald Beamish :A pioneer in Goblin rights. ;Paracelsus (1493–?) :Contemporary of Copernicus and Leonardo Da Vinci, a medical genius whose bold theories challenged medieval thought. Credited with discovering Parseltongue. ;Ptolemy (85 AD–?) :- ;Queen Maeve :Witch who trained young sorcerers in Ireland prior to the establishment of Hogwarts. ;Ronald Weasley :- ;Rowena Ravenclaw :Co-founder of Hogwarts. Came up with the ever changing floor plan. Gave her name to one of the four houses. ;Salazar Slytherin :Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. ;Uric the Oddball :Known for being the weirdest wizard of the ages. This incredibly eccentric wizard was known for wearing a jellyfish for a hat. ;Wendelin the Weird :Allegedly loved being burned at the stake so much that she allowed herself to be captured over 47 times in various disguises. ;Wilfred Elphick (1112–1199) :First wizard to be gored by an African Erumpent ;Xavier Rastrick (1750-1836?) :Flamboyant wizard entertainer. He vanished unexpectedly while tapdancing to a crowd of three-hundred people in Painswick and was never seen again. Original 101 cards Merlin-01-chocFrogCard.png|01 - Merlin Cornelius Agrippa-02-chocFrogCard.png|02 - Cornelius Agrippa Elfrida Clagg-03-chocFrogCard.png|03 - Elfrida Clagg Grogan Stump-04-chocFrogCard.png|04 - Grogan Stump Gulliver Pokeby-05-chocFrogCard.png|05 - Gulliver Pokeby Glanmore Peakes-06-chocFrogCard.png|06 - Glanmore Peakes Hesper Starkey-07-chocFrogCard.png|07 - Hesper Starkey Derwent Shimpling-08-chocFrogCard.png|08 - Derwent Shimpling Gunhilda De Gorsemoor-09-chocFrogCard.png|09 - Gunhilda de Gorsemoor Burdock Muldoon-10-chocFrogCard.png|10 - Burdock Muldoon Herpo The Foul-11-chocFrogCard.png|11 - Herpo the Foul Merwyn The Malicious-12-chocFrogCard.png|12 - Merwyn the Malicious Andros The Invincible-13-chocFrogCard.png|13 - Andros the Invincible Fulbert The Fearful-14-chocFrogCard.png|14 - Fulbert the Fearful Paracelsus-15-chocFrogCard.png|15 - Paracelsus Cliodne-16-chocFrogCard.png|16 - Cliodne Morgan Le Fay-17-chocFrogCard.png|17 - Morgan Le Fay Uric The Oddball-18-chocFrogCard.png|18 - Uric the Oddball Newt Scamander-19-chocFrogCard.png|19 - Newt Scamander Wendelin The Weird-20-chocFrogCard.png|20 - Wendelin the Weird Lord Stoddard Withers-21-chocFrogCard.png|21 - Lord Stoddard Withers Circe-22-chocFrogCard.png|22 - Circe Glenda Chittock-23-chocFrogCard.png|23 - Glenda Chittock Adalbert Waffling-24-chocFrogCard.png|24 - Adalbert Waffling Perpetua Fancourt-25-chocFrogCard.png|25 - Perpetua Fancourt Almeric Sawbridge-26-chocFrogCard.png|26 - Almeric Sawbridge Mirabella Plunkett-27-chocFrogCard.png|27 - Mirabella Plunkett Tilly Toke-28-chocFrogCard.png|28 - Tilly Toke Archibald Alderton-29-chocFrogCard.png|29 - Archibald Alderton Artemisia Lufkin-30-chocFrogCard.png|30 - Artemisia Lufkin Balfour Blane-31-chocFrogCard.png|31 - Balfour Blane Bridget Wenlock-32-chocFrogCard.png|32 - Bridget Wenlock Beaumont Marjoribanks-33-chocFrogCard.png|33 - Beaumont Marjoribanks Donaghan Tremlett-34-chocFrogCard.png|34 - Donaghan Tremlett Bowman Wright-35-chocFrogCard.png|35 - Bowman Wright Joscelind Wadcock-36-chocFrogCard.png|36 - Joscelind Wadcock Cassandra Vablatsky-37-chocFrogCard.png|37 - Cassandra Vablatsky Chauncey Oldridge-38-chocFrogCard.png|38 - Chauncey Oldridge Gwenog Jones-39-chocFrogCard.png|39 - Gwenog Jones Carlotta Pinkstone-40-chocFrogCard.png|40 - Carlotta Pinkstone Godric Gryffindor-41-chocFrogCard.png|41 - Godric Gryffindor Crispin Cronk-42-chocFrogCard.png|42 - Crispin Cronk Cyprian Youdle-43-chocFrogCard.png|43 - Cyprian Youdle Devlin Whitehorn-44-chocFrogCard.png|44 - Devlin Whitehorn Dunbar Oglethorpe-45-chocFrogCard.png|45 - Dunbar Oglethorpe Miranda Goshawk-46-chocFrogCard.png|46 - Miranda Goshawk Edgar Stroulger-47-chocFrogCard.png|47 - Edgar Stroulger Salazar Slytherin-48-chocFrogCard.png|48 - Salazar Slytherin Elladora Ketteridge-49-chocFrogCard.png|49 - Elladora Ketteridge Musidora Barkwith-50-chocFrogCard.png|50 - Musidora Barkwith Ethelred The Ever-ready-51-chocFrogCard.png|51 - Ethelred the Ever-Ready Felix Summerbee-52-chocFrogCard.png|52 - Felix Summerbee Greta Catchlove-53-chocFrogCard.png|53 - Greta Catchlove Gaspard Shingleton-54-chocFrogCard.png|54 - Gaspard Shingleton Honoria Nutcombe-55-chocFrogCard.png|55 - Honoria Nutcombe Gideon Crumb-56-chocFrogCard.png|56 - Gideon Crumb Gifford Ollerton-57-chocFrogCard.png|57 - Gifford Ollerton Glover Hipworth-58-chocFrogCard.png|58 - Glover Hipworth Gregory The Swarmy-59-chocFrogCard.png|59 - Gregory the Smarmy Laverne De Montmorency-60-chocFrogCard.png|60 - Laverne de Montmorency Havelock Sweeting-61-chocFrogCard.png|61 - Havelock Sweeting Ignatia Wildsmith-62-chocFrogCard.png|62 - Ignatia Wildsmith Herman Wintringham-63-chocFrogCard.png|63 - Herman Wintringham Jocunda Sykes-64-chocFrogCard.png|64 - Jocunda Sykes Gondoline Oliphant-65-chocFrogCard.png|65 - Gondoline Oliphant Flavius Belby-66-chocFrogCard.png|66 - Flavius Belby Justus Pilliwickle-67-chocFrogCard.png|67 - Justus Pilliwickle Kirley Duke-68-chocFrogCard.png|68 - Kirley Duke Bertie Bott-69-chocFrogCard.png|69 - Bertie Bott Leopoldina Smethwyck-70-chocFrogCard.png|70 - Leopoldina Smethwyck Queen Maeve-71-chocFrogCard.png|71 - Queen Maeve Helga Hufflepuff-72-chocFrogCard.png|72 - Helga Hufflepuff Mopsus-73-chocFrogCard.png|73 - Mopsus Montague Knightley-74-chocFrogCard.png|74 - Montague Knightley Mungo Bonham-75-chocFrogCard.png|75 - Mungo Bonham Myron Wagtail-76-chocFrogCard.png|76 - Myron Wagtail Norvel Twonk-77-chocFrogCard.png|77 - Norvel Twonk Orsino Thruston-78-chocFrogCard.png|78 - Orsino Thruston Oswald Beamish-79-chocFrogCard.png|79 - Oswald Beamish Beatrix Bloxam-80-chocFrogCard.png|80 - Beatrix Bloxam Quong Po-81-chocFrogCard.png|81 - Quong Po Rowena Ravenclaw-82-chocFrogCard.png|82 - Rowena Ravenclaw Roderick Plumpton-83-chocFrogCard.png|83 - Roderick Plumpton Roland Kegg-84-chocFrogCard.png|84 - Roland Kegg Blenheim Stalk-85-chocFrogCard.png|85 - Blenheim Stalk Dorcas Wellbeloved-86-chocFrogCard.png|86 - Dorcas Wellbeloved Thaddeus Thurkell-87-chocFrogCard.png|87 - Thaddeus Thurkell Celestina Warbeck-88-chocFrogCard.png|88 - Celestina Warbeck Alberta Toothill-89-chocFrogCard.png|89 - Alberta Toothill Sacharissa Tugwood-90-chocFrogCard.png|90 - Sacharissa Tugwood Wilfred Elphick-91-chocFrogCard.png|91 - Wilfred Elphick Xavier Rastrick-92-chocFrogCard.png|92 - Xavier Rastrick Heathcote Barbary-93-chocFrogCard.png|93 - Heathcote Barbary Merton Graves-94-chocFrogCard.png|94 - Merton Graves Yardley Platt-95-chocFrogCard.png|95 - Yardley Platt Hengist Of Woodcroft-96-chocFrogCard.png|96 - Hengist of Woodcroft Alberic Grunnion-97-chocFrogCard.png|97 - Alberic Grunnion Dymphna Furmage-98-chocFrogCard.png|98 - Dymphna Furmage Daisy Dodderidge-99-chocFrogCard.png|99 - Daisy Dodderidge Harry Potter-100-chocFrogCard.png|100 - Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore-101-chocFrogCard.png|101 - Albus Dumbledore Chocolate Frog cards on Alberic-grunnion-card-lrg.png|Alberic Grunnion card alberta-toothill-card-lrg.png|Alberta Toothill card albus-dumbledore-card-lrg.png|Albus Dumbledore card Andros-the-invincible-card-lrg.png|Andros the Invincible card beatrix-bloxam-card-lrg.png|Beatrix Bloxam card beaumont-marjoribanks-card-lrg.png|Beaumont Marjoribanks card bertie-bott-card-lrg.png|Bertie Bott card Blenheim-stalk-card-lrg.png|Blenheim Stalk card bowman-wright-card-lrg.png|Bowman Wright card bridget-wenlock-card-lrg.png|Bridget Wenlock card Cassandra-vablatsky-card-lrg.png|Cassandra Vablatsky card Circe-card.png|Circe card cliodna-card-lrg.png|Cliodna card cornelius-agrippa-card-lrg.png|Cornelius Agrippa card Cyprian-youdle-card-lrg.png|Cyprian Youdle card Dunbar-oglethorpe-card-lrg.png|Dunbar Oglethorpe card dymphna-furmage-card-lrg.png|Dymphna Furmage card Edgar-strougler-card-lrg.png|Edgar Stroulger card Glover-hipworth-card-lrg.png|Glover Hipworth card godric-gryffindor-card-lrg.png|Godric Gryffindor card Gulliver-pokeby-card-lrg.png|Gulliver Pokeby card Gunhilda-of-gorsemoor-card-lrg.png|Gunhilda of Gorsemoor card helga-hufflepuff-card-lrg.png|Helga Hufflepuff card hengist-of-woodcroft-card-lrg.png|Hengist of Woodcroft card herpo-the-foul-card-lrg.png|Herpo the Foul card Hesper-starkey-card-lrg.png|Hesper Starkey card ignatia-wildsmith-card-lrg.png|Ignatia Wildsmith card joscelind-wadcock-card-lrg.png|Joscelind Wadcock card Leopoldina-smethwyck-card-lrg.png|Leopoldina Smethwyck card merlin-card-lrg.png|Merlin card Merwyn-the-malicious-card-lrg.png|Merwyn the Malicious card mirabella-plunkett-card-lrg.png|Mirabella Plunkett card miranda-goshawk-card-lrg.png|Miranda Goshawk card montague-knightley-card-lrg.png|Montague Knightley card morgana-card-lrg.png|Morgan le Fay card Newt-scamander-card-lrg.png|Newton Scamander card Norvel-twonk-card-lrg.png|Norvel Twonk card Oswald-beamish-card-lrg.png|Oswald Beamish card paracelsus-card-lrg.png|Paracelsus card rowena-ravenclaw-card-lrg.png|Rowena Ravenclaw card salazar-slytherin-card-lrg.png|Salazar Slytherin card Tilly-toke-card-lrg.png|Tilly Toke card Wilfred-elphick-card-lrg.png|Wilfred Elphick card artemisia-lufkin-card-lrg.png|Artemisia Lufkin card|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Artemisia_Lufkin In The Games Chocolate frog cards make frequent appearances in the videogame tie-ins for Harry Potter as collectables. They are collected in the Folio Magi. Collecting cards has differing effects on Harry depending on the game. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets collecting enough Bronze cards grants Harry increased stamina, while the Silver cards grant access to the Gold Card challenge room where Harry can collect special gold cards. In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban the cards no longer bestow bonuses on Harry. Instead, the Folio Magi has been broadened into the Folio Universitas and divided into several groups, including Beasts, Witches, Wizards, Vampires, Dragons, Quiddich players, Goblins, Hags, as well as the four Hogwarts founders. Behind the scenes *The appearance of Chocolate Frog Cards varies throughout the series. In the films, they are pentagonal and always dark blue or purple, a design also used in most other adaptations, such as the video games and most real-life versions of the cards. On , however, the cards are shaped more like traditional trading cards, and each unique card is a different colour. *The first Chocolate Frog card seen in the series was Albus Dumbledore's. Harry Potter received it on his first trip to Hogwarts, and it later provided a vital clue as to the identity of Nicolas Flamel and the truth about the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore's card also provides a vital clue in the seventh book, when Grindelwald, who was first mentioned in the first book, and his relationship to Dumbledore is explained in detail. *During his first trip to Hogwarts, Ron Weasley tells Harry Potter the only cards he does not have are Cornelius Agrippa's and Ptolemy's. *101 different cards can be collected and examined over the course of the ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' video game and ''Chamber of Secrets'' games as well, for Gamecube/PS2/Xbox (it should be noted that the other versions, such as the GBA versions of both and the Prisoner of Azkaban game all have altered card sets and/or reduced amount of total cards, and not the GBC versions of the first two games). **These cards can be brought through purchase from Fred and George with Bertie Bott's beans, trading doubles with other students, discovering them in chests hidden throughout Hogwarts and other places in the wizarding world (some of which need to be unlocked with varying spells), receiving them as rewards for finding and returning lost property and winning them in games and broom races with other students. **In the PS2 version of the first game, multiple copies of each card can be obtained through some luck via trading and from wizard card packs. However, in the second game, the placement/locations of all the cards like with the original PS1 versions tends to be more consistent, as they all are set with the same objectives for receiving them in each playthrough and as well as in the case of Chamber of Secrets, the trading tends to be more specific in terms of which certain NPCs give which cards, and which cards can have two copies to allow trading. Only 100 cards are oddly available in the console version of the third game however, as well as including records of beasts and giants all while removing a few previous cards (and changing some of the artwork). **A glitch can occur in the Xbox/Gamecube version of the Chamber of Secrets game in that the player, by re-visiting Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom once per day (as soon as it's been made available after a certain point of the game; and not during the night), can reopen a certain chest (which requires Skurge to unlock) to receive multiple copies of Godric Gryffindor's card, despite the fact that it is not one of the cards programed in the game for trading. This can also apply to the Merwyn the Malicious card, only since it is received from the Library, it can be "cloned" during the day or the night (and for that card, the player must know Incendio first in order to access the room that contains its chest). **The GBC and GBA version of Philosopher's Stone video game and the GBA version of Prisoner of Azkaban are the only Harry Potter games so far that have Chocolate Frogs included with the cards as a single item, or to have cards received from a Chocolate Frog in some way. ***In both the GBC Philosopher's Stone and GBA Prisoner of Azkaban, Chocolate Frogs count as items that give Famous Witches and Wizard Cards if they are selected to be eaten from the inventory, and only in GBA Prisoner of Azkaban do all cards, even if found from chests, have their sprite included with a Chocolate Frog. ***Both the Chocolate Frog and Wizard Cards share one trait, which is to increase Harry's stamina bar in the console version video games (as well as Ron and Hermione's in Prisoner of Azkaban). However, this differs; Wizard Cards only in the second game and third games boost stamina bars, while only in the GBA version of the second game do Chocolate Frogs do so. *J.K. Rowling has stated that as both Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley are on Chocolate frog cards, they both consider it their greatest achievement. *J. K. Rowling wrote all 101 Famous Witches And Wizards Cards herself for EA Games, and as such, they can be considered canon and shed a significant amount of light on the history of the wizarding world.www.hp-lexicon.org/about/sources/source_cards.html Having said that, a few elements remain contradictory, notably Adalbert Waffling's listed 1899 birthdate, which was overridden in by his already-established notoriety and correspondence with the student-age Dumbledore in the 1890s. *Although modern wizards such as Bertie Bott, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter appear on cards, as do historical dark wizards such as Herpo the Foul and Merwyn the Malicious, modern dark wizards Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort do not. In the case of the latter two, it could be that the authors of the cards were aware of how offensive such cards would have been. *In Pottermore, users can collect cards throughout each chapter. *In the video games, certain combinations of cards are required to cast spells such as the Tempest Jinx. *In the video games, these are often stored in various Folios such as the Folio Magi or the Folio Triplicus. The Folio Brevis was also intended as one such Folio, but was cut. *In the ''Chamber of Secrets'' PC game, once all Silver wizarding cards are collected, then a chamber can be unlocked which allows Harry to collect all of the Gold wizarding cards (one of which is of Harry himself). **In all of the games Harry's card is the last to be collected and is treated as a special achievement. ***The last Gold Wizard Card is Harry's in the PC game, with the special effect of stars coming from his wand tip and fireworks going off behind him. ***In the PC port of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry's card is unlocked after collecting all other Wizard cards in the Folio Universitas. Doing so also unlocks the Bean Bonus Room with an unlimited timer. *Prior to the appearance of Kingsley Shacklebolt using his Patronus for communication in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, there was a fan theory that members of the Order of the Phoenix used Chocolate Frog Cards as a secret means of communication. Though incorrect, the theory gained enough popular traction for J. K. Rowling to address it in the Rumours section of her official website. She stated that it was such a great idea that she was of two minds about whether to shoot it down, but noted that any object that could be carried on the person would be vulnerable to loss, destruction, or trickery.J. K. Rowling Official Site - Rumours Notably, this same sort of issue was a flaw of the fake Galleons used by Dumbledore's Army. As most members did not continue carry the coins after the end of the 1995-1996 school year, only Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood answered the call when the coins were activated prior to the Battle of the Astronomy Tower on 30 June 1997. *These cards can be found in real life by buying Chocalate Frogs from Honeydukes in the Hollywood, California's Universal Studios's Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and the Orlando, Florida's Universal Studio's Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The characters appear as 3D images. Appearances * * * * * See also *Famous Witch and Wizard Cards (games) Notes and references de:Schokofroschkarten pl:Karty z Czekoladowych Żab es:Cromos de Ranas de Chocolate fr:Cartes de Chocogrenouille it:Figurina di Cioccorane ru:Карточки от шоколадных лягушек Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Lists